The invention relates generally to a computer-implemented method for reducing network traffic in an event-driven infrastructure, and more specifically, to a reduction of network traffic in an event-driven infrastructure by a two-stage notification subscription mechanism. The invention relates further to a system for reducing network traffic in an event-driven infrastructure by a two-stage notification subscription mechanism, networked computer systems, and a computer program product.
Smart devices are interconnected through the internet, and through the Internet of Things, in the modern sensorized world producing huge amount of data. This automatic data generation leads to an explosion of information and data transport over networks. Thus, a challenge of today's information systems is dealing with this huge amount of data in an intelligent and effective way, in particular to transmitting these huge amount of data.
As an example, in medical areas patients are monitored with different devices, and each device is continuously producing data for patient health monitoring systems. Crowded hospitals and manpower shortage of doctors and nurses may result in insufficient care with patients. In order to support personnel in the healthcare sector, an information system presenting the most important current information, while personalizing the information system to the users knowledge and preferences, is needed. A comparable information management requirement does exist for other industries, such as traffic information systems, stock price information systems and factory floor information systems.
Portals can serve as a part of such an information system. A portal is a web-based application that allows generation of user-based content from different sources. Portals may consist of various pages which include several different portlets managed by a portal container that processes requests and generates dynamic content. Portals, along with event mechanisms, have been introduced with the Java Specification Requests (JSR) 286 Portlet Specification 2.0 with respect to reacting to events or situations that occur outside the portal system. However, portals have some limitations concerning responsiveness based on real-time changes.